The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to authentication with a privacy identity.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a UE may perform an authentication procedure in order to establish a connection to a wireless network. The authentication may be based on an identity such as an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI). Communicating the IMSI to the network may, however, present the risk that a third party may intercept the IMSI, which may compromise the privacy of the user.